riseofchampionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Compositions
On set intervals upon levelling up, Players are allowed to choose additional companions for their team until they reach the maximum of four at level 10. These companions can be any of the three classes: Mage, Rogue, or Warrior. There are many different possible combinations of classes, giving you freedom over your team composition which will reflect your play-style. Some may claim they have found the ultimate, unbeatable team set-up, but it has been proven that there is always a counter. Nevertheless, due to balancing issues, some team compositions do seem to have more of an edge than others. See build guide for more detail. Below you will find a list of common compositions that you may encounter: Two Warriors, and Mage(s)/Rogue(s) Strategy: The two Warriors make up the front-line, defending the Mage(s) and/or Rogue(s) on the back. One of the Warriors may build damage to make up for the lack of damage of this composition. This composition is dependent on defeating the enemy team before the front-line falls. Pros: * Can utilize all Equipment for any Class * Very balanced in terms of offence and defense Cons: * May not be as effective in higher Tiers due to balance issues regarding Glass Cannon teams One Warrior, One Rogue, and Two Mages Strategy: The Warrior and any of the three other Champions make up the front-line (usually the Rogue), with the other two making up the back-line. This composition is dependent on the Rogue getting the first turn to stun the opposing team, which will allow the Mage(s) to go next and chain their damage to eliminate the other team's Damage-dealers. Expect the non-Warrior Champion in the front line to die fairly quickly in this composition. Pros: * Can utilize all Equipment for any Class * Somewhat balanced in terms of offence and defense Cons: * Dependent on the Rogue getting the first turn Melee Strategy: This composition contains a number of Warriors and/or dagger-welding Rouges. The Tanks (usually the Warriors) make up the front-line while the Damage dealers (usually the Rouges makes up the back-line). The strategy is dependent on surviving until the opposing team's front-line is breached and using skills such as the Warrior's "Intimidate" or the Rogue's "Slash Face" to lower the physical and/or melee defense of the opposing team. Pros: * Significantly tankier than other Compositions * Works well against many Compositions Cons: * Very time consuming (especially in PvE) due to lack of damage * Can be defeated by Poison due to low Stamina and reliance on Skills Glass Cannon Strategy: This composition contains a number of Mages and/or bow-welding Rogues. This team does not usually have a Tank so Position can be randomized. The strategy is solely depending on being faster than the other team's Damage-dealers. Skills such as the Mage's "Lighting Storm" and the Rouge's "Explosive Arrow" are used to Stun-lock the enemy team. Pros: * Has the fastest clear time against AI/PvE due to high Damage output * The most popular Composition in higher tiers due to balancing issues Cons: * May not be as effective in lower Tiers due to the absence of a Tank. * Reliant on Speed rogue to go first. Category:Supports Category:Strategy